


Not So Tall

by lil_shit99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: One look and you know there is something wrong.





	Not So Tall

“So, you’re not the tallest in NCT?”

He glared at you, a pout in his lips, and turned around. He was sulking but you just couldn’t put the fact that he sulked because he is not the tallest in NCT. You rolled your eyes at his exaggeration and whistled to reach his attention. He didn’t turn around and just huffed angrily. You took a throw pillow and threw it to his head. Youngho hissed and turned around to glare when you just opened your arms.

He looked like he was considering it, you wiggled your eyebrows, “Come here, Youngho.” He snorted but stood up, putting a show by dragging his feet on the carpeted floor before melting into your embrace, “That’s _oppa/hyung_ to you, brat.”

You didn’t say anything, just rolling your eyes, and combed his already short hair with your fingers. The strands were a little frizzy from the dyeing process they went through. Youngho melted more into you, pressing his ear to your heart more. He always did that when he just went through something.

So you asked.

“This is not about being the tallest, huh?” you still combed his hair as he hugged your waist, burying his face to your chest deeper. You didn’t press and reached for the remote to turn off the television. You leaned your head to the sofa’s arm and let him cuddled you up, his head snuck to your neck puffing his warm breath in your neck.

You let him and would ask him again, _maybe_.

The two of you were silently basking in the comfort of each other. But then, Youngho suddenly stood up and tugged at your arms. You whined but let him pulled you to your feet, your blanket draped and clung onto your shoulders. He pulled you into the bedroom and threw himself on his back, motioning you to lay with him.

You twirled to cover yourself with the blanket like a burrito before dropping into his awaiting arms, breath knocked up but arms still circling your middle. He coughed loudly, body rumbling beneath you. You felt a little pity on him, wanting to get up and lay beside him, but he tightened the hold on your middle. You relented and let him lulled you into a sleepy state with his constant breathing.

“Sleepy?” he asked, voice gentle as he rocked a little bit. You didn’t answer but just snuffled a little bit, snuggling closer to his warm body. There was a soft rumble from his low chuckling and bit by bit, you went to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i tick the f/m and m/m? there are still some fanboys out there.


End file.
